Who Is Everyone?
by Demon Star
Summary: Alleluja and Setsuna are in the middle of a fight when a new Gundam comes out of nowhere and blasts the enemy but when the smoke clears they find themselves in a new fight. Kira and Athrun are really confused when the new Gundams appear. Yaoi. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Demon Star: This is a Gundam SEED/Gundam 00 crossover in the Gundam SEED universe.**

C. Airrie: That is correct and that means that all the Gundam SEED characters are there while only Allelujah and Setsuna from Gundam 00 will be present.

**Demon Star: Also there will be two very odd characters of our own creation in here and they will be called Star(she is based of of me) and Cele(she is based off of my alternate personality who is a perverted sadist).**

C. Airrie: Simply put that means that the Cele in the story will be based off of me.

**Demon Star: Yep, and I will write all the parts with Star while Cele will write all the parts with himself. There will be violence and Yaoi but because I am not a huge fan of that stuff it will mostly be in the part of the story that Cele writes. **

Cele: My dear Star, meanwhile, will write the more lighthearted stuff that I fail in writing because everything I write is dark.

**Demon Star: That is because you yourself are evil and scheming.**

Cele: You have no idea.

**Demon Star: Again, stop with the creepy smile.**

Cele: No. Anyway here is the WARNING; there will be AllelujahxSetsuna, AthrunxKira, AllelujahxKira, AthrunxSetsuna, OC(Star)xOC(Cele).

**Demon Star: You never said anything about pairing us up.**

Cele: The last one was your fanfic and that means this one is mine and I can do what I wish. Anyway back to the warning, this is mostly Yaoi but because of the StarxCele this will also have some Yuri.

**Demon Star: I am not reading that part!**

Cele: No one is making you my dear Star.

**Demon Star: Grrrr. Here is the full summary; Allelujah and Setsuna are in the middle of a fight when a new Gundam comes out of nowhere and blasts the enemy but when the smoke clears they find themselves in a new fight. Kira and Athrun are really confused when they new Gundams appear. Allelujah ends up docking on the Archangel along with the mysterious black and blue Gundam while Setsuna ends up docking on the ZAFT ship beside the mysterious black and blood-red Gundam.**

Cele: Why _blood_-red all of a sudden?

**Demon Star: Because I am mad at you. For those of you who have not read my profile you should because it explains a lot more about Cele and myself and how much of a pervert Cele is.**

Cele: My poor dear Star, you certainly get angry easily don't you? Anyway, neither Star nor her second personality, Cele, own Gundam SEED nor do we own Gundam 00 but we do own our own characters Star and Cele. Please read and enjoy and we will add chapter warnings for those of you who are in it for the story line and not the Yaoi. And for those of you in it for the Yaoi I will warn you now that it might not be graphic if Star proofreads my parts. Now have fun.

**Demon Star: I**_** will**_** proofread it.**

Chapter One:

Warning: Fighting, confusion, and over all violence.

Written by Cele

Proofread by Demon Star

Setsuna spun his 00 around just in time to catch the enemies blade with his own and thrust it away before shooting it twice in the spot where he knew its cockpit would be before speeding past the burning machine to attack another in the seemingly never ending wave of them. The the ship as well as Lockon and Tieria had escaped and were long gone and now it was only Setsuna and Allelujah struggling to break through the wall and escape. As more machines pressed in on him Setsuna found himself back to back with Allelujah as they fought without much hope of wining. Setsuna glanced around, red, it was all he could see as the A-laws closed in but the a flash of black caught his eye. Was it space?

In an instant Setsuna realized that the black was not space as a black Gundam with red outlines. He heard Allelujah shriek in surprise and he turned his head to see that a Gundam just like the one in front of him was now in front of Allelujah the only difference being that the one in front of Allelujah was black and blue with not a trace of red. "Stay where you are," came the commanding voice over the radio and without a second thought Setsuna stopped his attack as the two Gundams turned outwards to face the A-law mobile suits who had frozen temporarily at the appearance of the two strange Gundams.

A circle began to form, connecting the two black Gundams with bright white light that pulsed brighter and then softer like a heartbeat. Suddenly the light expanded and became a sphere enclosing 00 and Arios as well as the two black Gunadms. Then the light exploded and began to expand and disintegrate and before Setsuna could look to see the damage he heard a different voice swear, "Damn it, this is bad."

The first voice responded calmly, "You protect the blue gundam and I will protect the orange one." Then the words were cut off as the black and red gundam latched tightly around 00 and its black and blue counterpart did the same to Arios. There was more light now and Setsuna felt his eyes beginning to hurt and the calm voice returned to the communications, "I would suggest that everyone closes their eyes unless they feel like going blind."

Setsuna and Allelujah complied instantly and kept their eyes tightly shut even when their eyelids had turned from red to black and they were sure that the light was long gone. "Can we open our eyes?" the more frightened voice asked tentatively.

"Yes," came the simple reply and then in a more worried tone, "where are you two, I cannot see you…communications are dropping?"

"Can you hear me?" came the frightened response but it was met with only silence and when Allelujah finally cracked his eyes open and looked around he could see neither the black and red Gundam nor the 00, only the black and blue Gundam was visible as it was turning in rapid circles as the pilot searched for the other. Suddenly there was a flash of pink colored light as an energy beam streaked by, just missing the black and blue Gundam. There was a shriek from the pilot of the Gundam and then a crack could be heard over the communication channel and then a small voice, "Blood?" Then there was a thud and the Gunadm grew still.

Allelujah looked in the direction the energy beam had come from and was greeted by the sight of a mobile suit speeding towards them, it looked a great deal like Setsuna'a old machine Exia but at the same time it was different. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" came the voice over the comunications.

When Allelujah opened his mouth aall he could think to say in response was, "I don't know how I got here."

"What about your friend?"

"I don't know."

Alelujah heard the pilot of the Exia look-a-like sigh, "Alright, I'm bringing you in to the archangel so don't try anything funny."

"Okay," Alellujah barely whispered as the Exia look-alike grabbed hold of one of the black and blue Gundam's arms and one of Arios's and then began to pull them behind himself as he dragged them back to the red and white spaceship that was now visible. Allelujah sat ridged as he watched the ship approach and wondered, _Who are all these people and what happened to Setsuna?_

The Exia look-a-like pulled them into the large ship and Allelujah jumped as the doors closed behind them. The Exia look-a-like landed and set down the other two beside itself as people began to crowd around the Gundams. The pilot of the Exia look-alike opened his cockpit and jumped over onto the holder of Arios before knocking rapidly on the entrance to the cockpit, "Come on out."

A woman on the ground called out to the crowd, "Okay, you've all seen them now so go back to your jobs."

With a minimal amount of grumbling the crowd dispersed until only a brown haired woman and a taller blond man with blue eyes were left staring up at the Gundam. The Exia look-a-like's pilot pulled his helmet off to reveal that he was a boy of about the same age as Setsuna with brown hair and large amethyst eyes, "Come on out we don't bite."

Allelujah slowly removed his helmet before opening the cockpit and takeing one nervous step out of his gundam,"Where am I?"

"The archangel," the boy said, a slight hint of pride creeping into his voice.

Allelujah's eyes fell on the still form of the blue and black Gundam and in an instant he was knelling in front of its cockpit and forcibly opening the door. He grabbed the pilot by the shoulders and dragged them out and then made his way to the ground before gently laying them down. He pulled the helmet off and was greeted by the face of a pretty young girl with long red-gold hair and hundreds of dark freckles on medium tanned skin with a rounded but thin face and long eyelashes. The girl hard blood dripping down her face from a cut above her eye and her flat chest rose and fell calmly in time with deep breathing. She was completely unconscious.

**Demon Star: Two questions; why the Hell am I unconscious and what happened to 00 and the black and red Gundam?**

Cele: You are unconscious because it is a fact that you faint at the sight of blood and if you want to find out what happened to them you will have to wait until the next chapter I write.

**Demon Star: How come I do not just know what you are thinking. :(  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon Star: This one is my chapter Cele.**

Cele: I guess that means there will be no violence.

**Demon Star: Maybe a little bit but mostly no.**

Cele: Whatever, that will only make it boring my dear Star.

**Demon Star: Shut up.**

Cele: Get on with it.

**Demon Star: Yes sir. Well here is chapter two and just as previously stated it will not be very violent and there will only be barely noticeable Hallelujah and Allelujah hitting on Kira because Cele said that I had to do it.**

Cele: Yeah and I added the bit about La Flaga hitting on OC Star just to bug Star.

**Demon Star: Well you have succeeded in annoying me and now here is the chapter before we start our next argument.**

Chapter Two:

Warning: lighthearted silliness and slight flirting

Written by Demon Star

Proofread by Cele

Allelujah shook the girl gently but she just groaned and turned over and murmured, "Sleep." Allelujah gave up trying to wake the girl and rose to his feet and the brown haired woman and the blond man made their way over to him and the girl currently sleeping on the ground. He took a nervous step backwards and heard a muffled noise of surprise as he backed into the brown haired amethyst eyed boy who was reading off a screen in his hand.

"Sorry," Allelujah murmured as the boy moved around him and knelt beside the girl.

"Don't worry about it," the boy said smiling before turning back to the girl. "The cut is her only injury and it does not seem deep. I'm guessing that she fainted from stress."

"And the sight of blood," Allelujah murmured and when the three looked at him curiously he continued, "because she said 'blood' just before she stopped responding."

"Well I don't know why you would even be piloting a mobile suit if you can't deal with the sight of blood but if that really is the reason then she should be fine after some sleep," the blond said watching the girl carefully before turning his attention to Allelujah. "So who are you?"

"Allelujah Haptism."

"And your friend?"

Allelujah looked down at the girl for a second, "I have no idea who she is but I know she can explain some things cause she and her friend were the ones that brought us here."

"Her friend? Us?" the brown haired boy questioned in confusion.

"Yeah, my colleague and I were fighting and then her and someone else in a machine very similar to that one showed up," Allelujah began to explain gesturing over his shoulder at the black and blue Gundam.

"Well it seems as though you are just as confused as us about this one so we won't ask anymore questions," the woman said. She looked over at the brown haired boy, "He can stay in the room next to yours but he is not allowed to go anywhere on his own."

The boy nodded and then turned to Allelujah, "Come on, I'll show you some of the ship and where your staying."

Allelujah gave one last glance at the unconscious girl and then quietly followed the brown haired boy, "Who are you?"

The brown haired boy considered the question for a second, "Well as I said this is the Archangel and this is an Earth alliances ship. The woman with the brown hair was Captain Ramius and the man with blond hair was Lieutenant La Flaga. Oh and of course me," the boy remembered, turning to face Allelujah he held out his hand, "my name is Kira, Kira Yamato and it is nice to meet you Allelujah Haptism."

Allelujah nodded as Hallelujah commented in the back of his mind, 'He seems harmless enough.' Reassured by his alter ego's words Allelujah shook the boy's hand, "Nice to meet you too Kira Yamato." Kira smiled and motioned for Allelujah to follow him but Allelujah did not move as he asked, "What will happen to Arios?"

Kira looked confused, "Arios?"

"Oh, it's my mobile armor," Allelujah quickly explained.

Understanding dawned on Kira's face, "It will stay where it is and no one will try to dissect it or anything until we decide whether you are an enemy or not. the same will be true of the other mobile armor, no one will touch it."

"Okay," Allelujah nodded, glad that no one was going to mess with his Gundam while he was not around. Allelujah followed Kira to where Kira said was his room and then Kira showed him another room before telling Allelujah that this would be his room. "Thanks," Allelujah spoke quietly and Kira smiled.

Kira massaged his stomach before turning to Allelujah, "I'm hungry, you wanna change and then go get something to eat?" Allelujah nodded and then entered the room that Kira had said was his and Kira nodded, "I gotta lock you in for security reasons but I'll come get you as soon as I've changed." With that Kira closed the door and the lock flashed red as Allelujah shrugged his pack off and pulled out his uniform. It was whit pant, an orange and white shirt with a teal diamond at the line around his chest where the white met the orange, and an orange coat that only reached halfway down to hi hips. He pulled on his black and grey boots but packed his gloves away along with his pilot suite. Allelujah placed his pack on the bad with his helmet next to it and sat down on the edge of the bed to wait for Kira's return.

'What are the chances he won't come back?' Hallelujah asked in a slightly bored voice. 'I don't know,' Allelujah responded. 'Whatever, I don't really care for now,' Hallelujah sighed and then fell silent. Allelujah took the time to look around the room as he waited and the first thing that he noticed was that it was plain. The only things in the room were a small bookshelf with nothing on it and the bed that Allelujah now sat on. "Much like my room with Celestial Being," Allelujah mused and then turned his attention to the door as the light flashed green.

Kira slid the door open and smiled at Allelujah, "Are you ready to go eat?"

"Yeah," Allelujah said as he considered Kira's outfit of a blue uniform top like the ones Allelujah had observed in the crowd that had appeared when he first arrived and black pants. "Nice outfit," Hallelujah commented with a dark smile that Kira completely missed as Allelujah growled at his alter ego and took control of his body once more.

"I should be saying that to you, your uniform is much cooler than ours," Kira said with another smile. Then he turned and pulled Allelujah behind him, "Time to meet some more people.

'That sounds fun, can I come out?' Hallelujah said mischievously. 'No, and shut up,' Allelujah told him as Kira stopped in front of another door. The door opened and Allelujah blinked as the people in the room all stopped what they were doing to look at him. 'They look curious,' hallelujah observed before retreating from Allelujah's mind to leave Allelujah to dealing with the inevitable questions that were to come. "Oh no," Allelujah murmured to himself.

Kira smiled and announced to the crowd, "This is Allelujah so everyone be nice to him."

-The docks after Allelujah left the Captain, the Lieutenant, and the mysterious girl.

Captain Ramius stared down at the girl for a second then sighed, "Let's get her wound taken care of and then we can wake her up and find out what she knows."

"I'll cary her," La Flaga offered as he picked the girl up and made his way towards the infirmary.

The captain walked beside him for a while and then she hastily said her goodbyes, "Oh and when she wakes up she'll probably want food but make sure she does not leave your sight until you find someone to watch her." With her orders given the captain left La Flaga at the door to the infirmary and he nodded to her before walking inside.

"How can I help you?" the civilian doctor asked as he looked up and then his eyes brightened. "Is this one of the pilots from the mobile suits the Strike dragged in?"

"Yeah," La Flaga said glancing back at the young girl.

"But she's just a little girl though," the doctor said.

"Anyway, we need you to patch up her cut," La Flaga said pointing to the line of dried blood above her eyebrow. The doctor set to work without another question as La Flaga leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and watched. The girl whimpered slightly and her eyes shot open as the doctor applied disinfectant but she did not squirm or try to run and instead went perfectly still. The doctor searched through his bandages for one the right size but the second he picked one up the girl was through the door only stopped as La Flaga moved to block the door way. "It' s okay we don't want to hurt you," La Flaga said in a comforting tone and the girl stared at him for a moment before she straightened up and the fear was instantly replaced by caution and excitement.

She sighed and returned to siting on the bed but the second the doctor tried to approach her with the bandage she shrunk away and shook he head violently. The doctor sight as he glanced at the cut now covered by a thin line of dried blood, "I guess she can do without a bandage." The doctor replaced the bandage beside the others and the girl immediately relaxed and smiled slightly in thanks and the doctor sighed. "I'm done for now but if you notice an other problems come back," he told La Flaga and the girl who immediately jumped off the bed and stretched her arms behind her back.

"So, can you talk?" La Flaga asked as the girl followed him away from the infirmary.

"I can," she said softly.

"But your not outspoken," La Flaga guessed and she shook her head with a slight smile flickering across her face. "Does that mean that you are outspoken?" La Flaga asked in slight confusion.

"Once I get over the shock of what happened I will be the most talkative and hyper person you have ever met," she answered.

"Oh, that reminds me, I was supposed to ask you what you know about what happened out there," La Flaga remembered.

"What happened? To put it simply; a lot of things that should not have happened and beyond that I cannot be sure until I check Lunar's records and sensors."

"Lunar?"

"That is the name of my mobile suit," she said with a sigh as she massaged the back of her neck. "I should be ale to tell you what you want to know onceI get my thoughts together but for that you will have to wait until this migraine leaves."

"Do you need something for that migraine like painkillers, cold water, or something else," La Flaga asked instantly as he smile at her.

"No thank you," she answered quickly, waving her hands in front of her face to emphasize her point.

"Are you sure, little one," he pushed.

"I'm sure and do not call me little one," she said, her eyes clouding with anger and annoyance.

"Then tell me your name," La Flaga decided, surrendering to the fact that the girl did not like pet names.

"Why?" she asked as she walked off with an annoyed shake of her head, following the scents of food in the air. She reached the dining area just as Kira and Allelujah opened the door and the noises from the other side died instantly. Kira announced Allelujah's name to the room and asked them to be nice to the green haired man. The girl stepped forward and tapped Allelujah lightly on the arm, "Hello there Gundam meister."

Allelujah jumped and spun to face her and then with a slightly ashamed look for being startled so badly he muttered, "Hi."

"Your name is Allelujah Haptism correct?" she said offering her hand to him with a bright smile.

"Yes," he said with a slight nod and reached out to shake her hand.

She shook his had as she introduced herself, "My name is Star."

**Demon Star: Done with chapter two.**

Cele: Good for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Cele: Star will not be adding commentary to this chapter nor will Star proofread this chapter as she had a nervous breakdown yesterday and is so angry with me that she is completely ignoring me. Considering that we are two personalities in one mind that is a great feat and I wish to honer her strength of will not to simply force me down so I will not write anything in this chapter that she would disapprove of. So here is chapter three of Who Is Everyone? and I as well as Star, I am sure, hope you enjoy our latest chapter.

Chapter Three:

Warning: OC Cele's complete insanity/wickedness, can be confusing, no other warnings

Written by Cele

Setsuna jumped as a frightened voice suddenly broke the silence with its tentative question, "Can we open our eyes?"

"Yes," came the instant reply. The black and red Gundam that was visible off to his right slowly turned in a circle, "where are you two, I cannot see you and I think the communications are dropping?"

Static was beginning to overtake the others voice as it called out, "Can you her me?" The calmer voice tried to respond but the other did not seam to hear and then suddenly there was a shriek followed closely by the sound of something cracking and then the hysterical question, "Blood?"

"Star!" the calmer voice called but the only response was more static and then a thud. "Don't you dare pass out Star!" the calmer voice shrieked but the voice was only met by static and then silence. "Damn it, they are to far away to communicate with." they sighed and then turned their Gundam towards Setsuna, "Can you hear me?"

Setsuna was about to respond when another voice cut him off, "We have you surrounded, don't move."

"Fine," the calmer voice responded with a hint of annoyance as they addressed the new deeper voice.

"We're taking you in with us," the deeper voice said in a tightly controlled voice as his anger flared at the superior tone the calmer voice used. No one else spoke as the four new mobile suits that had appeared along with the deeper voice moved forward. Each of the four mobile suits grabbed one of the two Gundam's arms and dragged the in the direction of the green ship that was now in sight.

The Gundams were placed on the ground in the docking bay and immediately locked down to the floor to prevent escape. "We should get out before they force us to. Oh and I suggest you lock up your Gundam's system just incase the security system in mine cannot keep them out of yours," the calm voice suggested before the communication was terminated. Setsuna did as was suggested then exited the Gundam, it was kneeling so he quickly closed the cockpit and then jumped to the ground instead of climbing down. He landed just as the pilot of the black and red Gundam hit the floor beside him and straightened up. He had already remove his helmet and shook out his black hair and quickly the other pilot did the same.

The other pilot shook out gold tinted blond hair with black chin length bangs and black streaks to surround a lightly tanned, thin face. It was immediately obvious that the pilot was a girl and she was quite pretty save the downturned corners of her mouth and the rage burning in her narrowed black eyes. She nodded at Setsuna and her eyes softened and her frown relaxed into an unconcerned calm. The pilots of the four mobile suits that had dragged them in immediately appeared in a circle around them with weapons at the ready but not pointed directly at Setsuna and the girl. "Who are you?" demanded a boy with blue hair and eyes, who's voice Setsuna recognized as the one that had warned them not to move, as he watched them cautiously.

The girl turned to face him, "My name is Cele and I do not know his name."

The blue haired boy turned to glair down at Setsuna who shook inwardly from the glair as he answered, "My name is Setsuna F. Seiei."

Cele smiled darkly and bowed slightly, "Those are our names and we are pleased to meat you Athrun…I am sorry I do not know your last name."

"It is Zala. So you know who we are?" Athrun asked.

"I know who you are about as much as I know who I am."

"Then you do know?" Athrun asked again looking utterly confused as he failed to follow what she meant despite his quick co-ordinator mind.

"Absolutely not, I can guess but I do not know Mr. Zala." She smiled, "As I said I know who you are as much as I know myself and as I have no idea who I am I do not know you. No, that is a bad comparison, after all I do not exist. Oh well, that logic was always going to be worthless as long as anything I can talk to exists then it cannot be likened to myself who is fake."

No one said anything for a moment as they tried to understand what she had said and then suddenly a blond with darkly tanned skin spoke up in an irritated voice, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"My dear Star is the only existing being that understands so I will not even bother to explain because I will only confuse you more."

The one with silver hair and peach skin took a step forward, "You are our captives so show some respect."

The silver haired boy stepped forward and made to hit the girl with all his strength but she quickly sidestepped and slid around him so that she was behind him. In an instant both her feet were of the ground as one swept his legs from beneath him and the other smashed against his back and sent him sprawling forward. Cele landed hard on his back her knees pinning his arms down and a sword, that no one had noticed until that moment, pressed against his neck. "You are pathetic, what you want is fear, control, and submission. You want us to feel inferior simply so that you feel that you yourself have gained in power as you surpass others. You are like me in your sadistic love of war and fighting but unlike me you are in it to win and not for the blood itself, I would suggest that you do not cross a true sadist like myself unless you have a wish to cry and scream in pain as I laugh down at you like the dirt you are." **(Demon Star: That is exactly how you talk when your mad Cele and that is not a good thing so I hope you don't expect this character to be a protagonist.) **(Cele: I thought you were not going to comment.) **(Demon Star: Shhhh.) **(Cele: Anyway, did you forget she is based off of me and I do not know if she is a protagonist yet.) **(Demon Star: Oh.)**

Everyone stared in shocked silence as the girl pressed the blade harder against his neck and then relaxed and sheathed the sword before backing away, "I promised I would not hurt anyone without reason." The dark glee that had been shining in her eyes a moment before dulled and she sighed, "For the sake of your own safety as well as my wish not to harm you I ask you to please refrain from saying that again."

"What are you?" Athrun murmured as he stared at the girl with a mixture of fear and horror.

"I am evil," came the simple but firm reply. Then on an after thought she said, "I am cold that is bound by a promise to my Star to be kind and I am someone who fails to keep that promise."

"You made a promise to a star?" came a quiet question and both Setsuna and Cele turned in time to see a man with blond hair wearing a silver mask make his way towards them.

The girl considered her answer, "I made a promise with a star, no, I made a promise with _my_ Star. She is a person as well as a friend that could be likened to the heavenly body known as a star, Mr. Le Creuset."

"You know my name?"

"As I said before, I have no idea who any of you are but that does not mean i cannot guess," she answered immediately as her eyes brightened. "It is easier to guess your name because you are like me."

"I am like you?"

"You are ruthless and often have ulterior motives behind what you do wether they be negative or positive."

"Really? What makes you say that?" Le Creuset continued to question with obvious curiosity.

"I can see it in your emotions and in your eyes. Your eyes look almost as dead as mine but I know behind that dead exterior that there is sadness because I can sense the emotion coming from you."

"You are strange human," Le Creuset said shaking his head.

She smiled, "Oh but I am not human." Then she glanced at Setsuna, "What about you, are you human?" Setsuna's expression of emotionless detachment that had returned the second he had exited his Gundam remained unfazed as the shook his head. "I am guessing from the way you say the word _human _that you are not one, is that correct?"

"We are coordinators," Athrun spoke up.

"Coordinators?"

"Are you not coordinators?" Le Creuset asked.

"Well I do not exist and I believe Setsuna is an Innovator."

Le Creuset considered the words and then asked, "Where are you from and why are you here? Are you spies?"

Cele smiled to herself, "We are from somewhere that is here and we are here to try and find our way back to where we are from. I am a spy while he is not but I am a spy who is spying on someone who is not you. As to why we are on this ship it is simple, we are lost and had no intention of fighting those who are not enemies. In regard to my personal reasons for coming to this ship I will say simply that I am looking for my Star and I wondered if you had seen her. So, have you seen my Star?"

Cele: That is the end of my chapter and the next will most likely be my Star's unless she does not feel up to it. Her chapter will be less confusing, less philosophical, and over all more lighthearted. I wholly agree with my dear Star that someone like the Cele in the story could never be a protagonist but she still could be an anti hero so please tell me if you want her to be an antagonist or an anti hero. Please review.

**Demon Star: XD *thumbs up***

Cele: *sigh* You do know that that is still commentary don't you? Anyway, next chapter should be up within the weak.


End file.
